Mom and Dad
by CathGilLove
Summary: What if someone else went to pick up Sara? What if Grissom was indisposed? Also throws out the Chris storyline of Season 4…cause I don't like him :D


Title: Mom and Dad  
Author: ANNE (the insane one)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if someone else went to pick up Sara? What if Grissom was "indisposed"? Also throws out the Chris storyline of Season 4…cause I don't like him :D

Spoilers: Bloodlines

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI.

"You are not going to put anchovies on that pizza."

"I most certainly am."

"Then keep them on your side."

"What if Lindsey wants anchovies?"

Catherine gave her cooking partner a look. "She won't."

Gil wiped his hands on the cloth. "You've developed psychic abilities since we last spoke?"

Catherine stuck her chin up in the air. "Yes, I have."

Gil walked around behind her, his arms going around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Want to read my mind?"

Catherine chuckled. "Oh, I know what's going through your mind, and it has nothing to do with pizza."

"I'm sorry, is that a bad thing?" Gil asked, kissing a little higher up.

Catherine turned around in his arms, her hands locking behind his neck as they kiss intensely. "Not at all." She kissed him again, reluctantly breaking the kiss, pronouncing: "But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Gil replied, his arms still around her.

"Not always for food."

"That's certainly true," he smirked, kissing her neck again.

"But right now it's for food."

Gil grumbled and Catherine giggled, turning back to her pizza.

When it was finished she turned to Gil. "You can put it in the oven now."

Gil nodded and took the pizza putting it in the oven. Just as he was finished, the phone rang.

"I'll get it. You set the timer," Cath instructed him, heading for the phone. "Willows."

When she returned, she looked upset.

"Cath? What's the matter?" Gil asked, quickly crossing the room to hold her.

"Sara's been picked up for a DUI."

Gil's eyes widened. "What?"

"I have to go pick her up."

"I'll do it," Gil replied.

"No," Catherine said firmly.

Gil looked confused. "Catherine…"

"No. I want you to stay here with Lindsey and work on our pizza. This has to stop, Gil."

Gil nodded and walked over to her. He took her hand, brushing his finger over the gold band on her ring finger. "Does this mean no more wearing your ring on a chain around your neck?"

Catherine nodded and smiled, taking his hand and brushing her finger over his gold band. "And no more hiding yours in your pocket."

"Lindsey and I will keep dinner ready," Gil murmured, kissing her gently. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Catherine sent him a look. "Last time you told her that you didn't know what to do about it."

Gil frowned. "Well, I didn't."

Catherine chuckled and kissed him again. "It's something between Sara and I. You and Lindsey organize dinner and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"If you need me…"

"I won't."

"But if you do," Gil said firmly. "Just call, okay?" He caressed her cheek. "I love you, Cath."

"I love you too," she murmured, kissing him back. "And if I find any anchovies on my side of the pizza when I come home, I'll know who's responsible!"

* * *

Catherine Grissom was pissed off by the time she got to the police station.

"I'm here for Sara Sidle."

The officer nodded. "We tried to contact Dr Grissom, as she asked, but we couldn't get onto him. Then we found you were listed as emergency contact for Dr Grissom so…"

"He was busy," Catherine replied. "Where is she?"

The officer pointed to a chair.

"Can I take her home?"

The officer nodded. "No problem."

Catherine rounded the walkway to where Sara was. "Okay, Sara. Let's go."

Sara looked up, slowly sobering eyes shocked. "I called Grissom."

"Grissom was busy. Let's go."

"Grissom sent you?" The shock was still visible.

"I sent me." She sighed. "Look, Sara it's my night off. I was having a quiet night at home with my husband and daughter, so let's just go."

Sara blinked, trying to let the information filter through. "But you're not married."

Catherine let a sound of exasperation. She stuck her hand out. "Yes, I am. I've been married for almost a year. Now can we go?"

"You've been married for almost a year!? Who to?"

"Gil Grissom. And while we're on the subject, do you mind stopping swooning all over my husband?"

Sara blinked again. "You're not married to Grissom."

"Oh for heaven's sakes." Catherine pulled out her driver's license, handing it over. "NOW can we go?"

Sara stared at the card that said Catherine Grissom. "You are married to Grissom."

"What I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes. Let's go."

Sara grabbed her things, confused by this new revelation. "Why are we in such a hurry?"

Catherine paused at the car, almost ready to explode. She took a deep breath. "Let's put it this way: It's been a long week. This is the first night off I've had in a while. Lindsey is going to a friend's house after dinner and my husband made several lewd suggestions to me about what we might do later. I want to go home."

Sara slowly processed this information and then wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

Catherine's control snapped. "Sara, snap out of it! If you still want a job at CSI, I suggest you start losing the bottle and the cough drops. I know Grissom and if you keep going off the rails like this, he is NOT going to keep you employed!"

Sara sat in the car, slamming the door behind her.

Catherine rolled her eyes and sat in the driver's seat. "Don't ruin my car."

Sara frowned. "Grissom should have come."

Catherine stopped the car. "Let's get this straight. Grissom is at home making dinner with my daughter. A dinner I would dearly like to get home to, so that I can say goodbye to my daughter before she goes to a sleepover." She turned to Sara. "I tried to help you. I don't know what else anyone can do. It's up to you now."

"Help me? You stole Grissom!"

Catherine groaned. At this rate they were never going to get out of the parking lot. "Sara, you never HAD Grissom. He's not a trophy. Just leave the poor guy alone." With a sigh she turned to the woman in the seat beside her. "Do you like being a CSI?"

"Yes," Sara said.

"Then get some help. Because at the rate you're going, you're losing a lot of friends and you'll lose your job." She started the car up again. "Think about it."

* * *

The ride to Sara's home was quiet and uneventful; both women lapsed into their own thoughts.

Catherine pulled up out the front. Sara turned to her

"What happens now?"

"Do you mean with work or with Grissom?"

"Both."

Catherine sighed. "With work, that's up to Grissom. He's your supervisor and he'll decide what's going to happen. As for Grissom…that's also up to him. He knows what he wants."

Sara blinked. "You're not going to forbid me to see him or anything like that?"

"I'm his wife, not his mother," Catherine replied. "Sometimes he may seem a bit socially inept, but he's not stupid. In the meantime…go to sleep. Get some rest, use whatever homemade remedy you have for hangovers. Then call AA."

Sara folded her arms. "I don't need AA."

"Then call them before you need them," Catherine replied, watching Sara get out of the car.

* * *

"I'm home!" Catherine called, tossing her keys onto the foyer table and shrugging out of her jacket.

Grissom came out, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Hi. Is everything alright?"

"We talked." Catherine sighed. "She needs help, Gil."

"We'll work on organizing her some," Gil replied. "Is she home?"

Catherine nodded, wandering into the kitchen. "Yep." She looked at the pizza and then up at her husband. "Why is there three pieces missing?"

"It was the bottomless pit, otherwise known as Lindsey Willows," Gil grinned. "She left a few minutes ago. Told me to give you a hug." He swept Catherine into a hug, holding her tight to him. "I love you." He bent down and kissed her deeply.

A few minutes later, Catherine pulled back, a small smile gracing her features. "I'm sure she didn't tell you to kiss me like that."

Gil arched an eyebrow. "Is this that psychic thing again?"

"It's coming in handy," Catherine replied, picking up a slice of the pizza.

His hand brushed some hair from her face. "I could have gone to deal with Sara, you know."

"I know," Catherine replied. "But I thought it was time that the mom took over from the dad."

Gil nodded. Cocking his head to one side, he gave her a small smile. "So, all our kids are accounted for now, right?"

"Yep," Catherine said, reaching for another slice of pizza.

Gil grasped her hand. "You don't really want that."

"You've gone psychic on me now?"

"No Nick, Warrick, Sara, Greg or Lindsey."

Catherine moved a little closer. "I'd hope that you weren't hiding Nick, Warrick or Greg in our house."

"I knew that you would." Gil's arms went around her waist. "So, we're all alone."

With a grin, Catherine put a finger on his lips. "It's okay. I can read your mind."

Gil grinned back at her. "I knew that would come in handy."

A twinkle in her eye, Catherine squirmed out of his grasp. "Race you upstairs?"

"Do I get a handicap?"

Catherine shrugged and then took off. "Try and keep up!" Realising what she said, she turned around, a smug smile on her face. "Although that is not usually the problem."

Gil's eyes widened. "Catherine Grissom!"

She chuckled. "Coming bugman?"

"Your puns just keep getting worse tonight," Gil murmured, following her upstairs.

"Good thing you didn't marry me for my puns."

"Naturally I married you for your expertise in blood spatter."

Catherine nodded. "And I married you for your body."

"No wonder we're so happy with each other," Gil teased, letting her tug him into the bedroom.

FINIS


End file.
